Taking Over-The Fall of the Mockingjay
by LightBlueRoses
Summary: She has murdered my family, and left my sister and me to die. She says that the country is getting better, but everything around us is hell. I am sick of waiting; this new Panem is failing, and I will take back what was once mine. I, Julius Rome Snow, grandson of former President Snow, will rule once again.
1. The 13 Dragons

_Taking Over: The Fall of the Mockingjay_

_Prologue: The Thirteen Dragons_

When I was a young boy, my grandfather would tell my sister and I stories. They were childish stories, filled with heroic knights and evil dragons. He was an excellent story teller, and I remember my favorite story being the one about the thirteen dragons.

"_Once upon a time, not so long ago,_" My grandfather would always start, "_There lived a kingdom, filled with beautiful girls and boys. And ruling this kingdom was a kind grandfather, and his two grandchildren. Now, protecting this kingdom were thirteen dragons._"

My sister and I would smile when he mentioned the dragons, knowing our favorite part was near. He cleared his throat, and continued.

"_Each dragon used their knowledge and power to help the kingdom, and protect it from evil. But one day, the thirteenth dragon, the nuclear dragon-_"

"_The graphite dragon, grandfather._" I would always correct him there, and he would smile, and ruffle my hair.

"_The graphite dragon grew power hungry. He felt the kingdom was not giving him enough, even though the kingdom was giving him plenty of food and shelter. So, he forced the other dragons to attack the kingdom, and burn it to the ground._

_As the fires raged on, the old grandfather summoned his two grandchildren. 'My dear grandson,' he asked, 'Please, grab your father's old sword, and stop this senseless rampage.' And so, the grandson grabbed the old sword, and-_"

"_What about the granddaughter?_" My sister would pretend to pout, crossing her arms over her chest and puffing out her cheeks. My grandfather would then chuckle, and shake his head.

"_Soon dear, soon. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, the battle._

_The grandson grabbed the old sword, and ran out of the castle, through the streets, and to the dragons. He battled his way towards the thirteenth dragon, but found himself helpless against all the other dragons. Suddenly, the second dragon-the stone dragon-let out a mighty roar, and picked up the grandson. He battled through the other dragons, and the grandson sliced his way towards the thirteenth dragon. However, even with the second dragon, the grandson could not beat the power of the graphite dragon. _

_Before the thirteenth dragon finished the grandson off, the granddaughter, who was wielding a sword of her own, charged, the first dragon closely behind. With the added power of the granddaugther and the other dragon, the graphite dragon's evil was brought to an end, and they all lived in peace. Now, to pay for their sins, the other twelve dragons had to give up one of their wings, once a year, every year, as a dragon's wings always grow back._"

Tilting my head, I would ask, "_But why grandfather?_ _Why did the first dragon help the daughter? And why did we need to punish the others ones?_"

He would laugh again, but he never answered.

I never noticed the welts on his mouth, or the fact that he smelled like blood. When I was a boy, all I knew him as was my kindly grandfather, who ruled over the nation of Panem.

But I am not a boy anymore. I am a man, who has to take care of his sick sister and fight my way to power.

Oh, where are my manners?

My name is Julius Rome Snow. I have a twin sister named Pompeia, and my parents are Mark and Cornelia Snow. My father is the first born son of former President Cornelius Snow. About twenty to thirty years ago, Katniss Everdeen overthrew and murdered my poor grandfather. She then let my dear father and mother die after the rebels shot them, and left me and my sister as orphans.

We survived, however. Someone took us in, and (lucky for us) this person was a Capitol supporter. And with a few connections and a few promises, I have now assembled an army.

And I will stop at nothing to take back what is rightfully mine.

Panem.

**A.N/So, how do you like it? Yes, I am aware that I made President Snow far too sappy, however here's my defense: We have never seen him interact with his family, so my theory is that he was far kinder to his family. Just a theory...**

**Critic is welcome, but flames are not!**


	2. A Deadly Disease

_Chapter One: A Deadly Disease_

A sibling bond is the type of bond only death could break. Even if you and your brother or sister loath each other, there's still a small string connecting you two.

Unfortunately, death had decided to make an appearance in my sister.

I sat in the freezing, dark room of the hospital's waiting area. For a week, my sister has been battling a deadly virus that has infected over a quarter of Panem's population. And it was a vicious virus; once you caught it, you didn't just get sick, you went insane. Many people who were infected would go on and on about hearing voices.

And that was the worst part. Knowing that my sister was insane, sick, and on her death bed made me want weep. Though being the grandson of Panem's most infamous president, I kept my sorrows inside me.

Dressed in a greyish blue, a nurse entered the room. "Mr. Julius Mays, your sister would like to speak with you."

I stood up. After the war, my grandfather's head chef, Anthony Mays, took us in. Because he was simply a chef, no crimes were charged against him, and he could do whatever he wanted. Being a kind man (and a Capitol supporter), he took my sister and me in. He was an excellent caretaker, though he could never replace my father.

Though, like my sister, he got the virus. In fact, he was already dead. Dead as dust, with only a tiny gravestone with his name etched into it in a giant, gloomy cemetery to remember him by.

Walking down the sterile hallways, I could hear the screams and cries of the other patients. In one bedroom I passed, the door was wide open, to reveal a little girl screaming for her mother as doctors held her down.

The door slammed shut as we reached my sister's hospital room. "Your sister has been an excellent patient," the nurse proclaimed, "She never screamed, never cried, and never fought back."

_Or maybe she's too weak to do any of those things, _I thought bitterly, though I said nothing. I entered the room, and the nurse closed the door behind me.

In all my life, I have never seen such a sad, boring, pathetic room. It was a giant room, with only a tiny bed and a small, circular window on the side. My poor sister lay in the bed, staring out of the window. When she saw me, she chuckled.

"I look pretty pathetic, don't I?" She weakly laughed. And, though I didn't want to say it, she did. Her blond hair, which used to be curly and long, was shaved into a buzzcut. Her skin was a sickly grey color, and her blue eyes, which once were full of life, were now empty and nothing more then a void. I sighed.

"Please Pompeia, I...I can't do this without you..." I trailed off. Pompeia continued to laugh, until she went into a coughing fit. I waited as her coughs slowly ceased.

"Brother, you know you can't do anything about this. I see things that I know aren't real...like father and mother, and grandfather...I'm too far gone to get help."

"But we could find a cure! Please-"

"No, don't waste your time. My time is nearly up, that's final." Pompeia said firmly, her voice raising quite a bit.

There was an awkward silence for a bit, before I finally spoke up again.

"Pompeia...what did grandfather say?" I asked curiously. She was always talking about how Grandfather was alive, and I knew that it was pointless to argue with her. As such, I played along, despite knowing that she was only seeing illusions.

"Well, we both know that it's just me being insane, though he said he was very proud of us so far...as was mother and father..." Pompeia trailed off, her breathing getting slower.

"Sister are you alright?" I asked worriedly, taking a step closer to her. She closed her eyes. "Pompeia please answer me!"

Though, there was no response. A nurse came in as I started to cry, and a few doctors rushed in.

"Please sir, come with me." The nurse kept on saying, but I continued to cry, as I heard a long, monotonous beep.

My dear sister was dead.

. . .

Throughout the hospital, there was silence.

It was a frightening silence, really. Just a few moments a go I could hear screaming, but now, there was only silence. Everyone in the hospital seemed even more grim then ever, though that could have been my imagination playing tricks on me.

As I walked by a corridor, I overheard two doctors talking. I paused, listening in. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it, as one sentence forced me to pause.

"Did you hear? They've found a cure!"

"Really? Why didn't we get it earlier?! This could of saved millions of lives!"

"Yes well, they were trying to perfect the cure. Apparently too many people kept dying after getting it, so they decided to wait a few months to make it less lethal."

"That's ridiculous! So what if a few peasants died!? Once they've found a cure, they MUST release it! Why, if President Snow was still alive-"

"Johnson, quiet! Someone might hear you!"

Their conversation continued, but I was too shocked to listen anymore. I continued walking, making sure to say silent so the two doctors would not notice me. Once I finally got out of the hospital, I walked to my apartment. It was a small apartment, and it wasn't that well kept, but it was fine for now.

Entering my apartment, I let my anger out. Pictures were smashed, furniture was turned over, and as a final act, I tore up the picture of my family.

After my burst of anger, I paused, letting grief wash over me. "Why...?" I muttered, sinking to the ground.

And for the first time in a while, I let myself cry.

**A.N/ Terribly sorry about the late chapter! I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, hence why it's both short and um...not my best. I should mention that I think this story will only be a few chapters long, so next chapter I'll try to make longer. **


	3. This Means War

After my fit of sorrow and rage was over, I let my emotions dull over me. The calming sense of numbness went through my body, and slowly, I calmed down. I blinked out the last of the tears, as my phone rang. I walked over to it, and picked it up.

"President Julius? Err, Snow, I mean. We have the troops ready at your command." My General, a rather chubby man by the name of Elixer Grassip, told me.

Ah yes, my personal army. My foster father wasn't the only man who disliked this new "democratic" government; in fact, many people(mostly ones from the Capitol) disliked the new government. It wasn't that the new government was bad in a sense, they just weren't strict enough. In an effort to show they weren't the "bad guys", President Paylor has let many crimes in the Districts just pass by. Just recently, there was a giant scandal about a man who had murdered over ten children in District 12, but he was never arrested!

_She's far too lenient, if I was in office, that man would have already been tried and punished! _I thought to myself. "Not yet," I responded after a moment of thought, "Keep them ready, however."

"Rodger that, sir." Elixer responded, and the phone shut off.

_What a pointless...hm, what's that? _My attention was drawn to the sound of trumpets blaring from outside. I walked towards my window, and opened it.

Outside, in the streets, a single parade float and about a dozen trumpeters were marching through. The trumpeters blared their horns a few more times, before becoming silent. On top of the float was a large screen. Rather obviously, an announcement was going on.

The screen flickered for a moment, before showing the face of the very person that was responsible for my grandfather's murder.

Katniss Everdeen, winner of the 74th Hunger Games. While time had certainly left its mark on her, she still looked as fiery as ever. She was sitting down at a desk, with a small vase filled with red and yellow flowers next to her. She wore her hair in her trademark braid, and a simple red blouse. Pinned to her was the oh-so-famous mockingjay pin.

I nearly hissed. Katniss was a MURDERER, a goody-good, and a dishonest piece of-

I stopped myself from saying the word, and calmed myself down. It was truly remarkable how everyone was willing to forgive Katniss of all the murders she did, no matter how much the other person deserved it. The district kids she had murdered didn't know they were doing anything wrong; they were just raised that way. Some say it was in 'self defense', but I call that a well crafted lie.

"Citizens of Panem," Katniss started, straightening up a bit, "For months, a virus has been infecting and killing off over 25% of Panem's population. We have tried desperately to find a cure, and for months, non was found. However, due to the amazing work of District 12 scientists-"

_Of course, it's always District scientists, never hard working people from the Capitol, _I thought, narrowing my eyes.

"-We have found a vaccine, along with a cure for the horrible virus. Please, if you haven't already, take the vaccine. Only you can stop this sickness." She finished, nodding slightly. The screen shut off, and the float(along with the trumpeters)marched off.

Anger boiled inside of me, begging to be released. I contained my inner anger, however, and shut the window.

The next few hours were a blur to me. I stopped by to get a vaccine(even if it was created by District 12 scum, I wasn't going to die before I could take over the country), and watched TV. It was rather pathetic-the future ruler of a whole country was watching a soap opera while eating ice cream.

As I watched the soap opera, I got bored. As such, I flipped over to the news.

On the channel, a story about how the 24th Anniversary of Panem's "liberation" was approaching in just a few months, and that everybody should be ready to celebrate. A reporter talked about how "brave" and "heroic" Katniss was, and suddenly, I got an idea.

It was an evil idea, that was for sure. It'd involve murder, manipulation, and trickery, but I could care less. With this idea, I would have to be cunning and quick, not hesitating for a moment.

Grabbing a yellow notepad and a pen, I wrote down my idea. For hours, I listened to the TV babble on as I wrote down a full take over plan. I made sure to plan out every single detail of it, as I certainly didn't want to skimp out on anything at all.

I grabbed the phone, dialing up Elixer's number. "Elixer, I need you to do something."

"O-of course, sir! What is it?" Elixer sounding just a bit shocked, and I could just imagine him sitting up straighter.

"I need you to force the Capitol Citizens to be extra kind to the Districts."

There was a long pause, before Eilixer slowly asked, "What?"

_**A.N/**_** Nobody give me shiitake fried mushrooms for this chapter. I want to get this thing OVER WITH so I can move on with my planned hunger game stories, so please, I don't want feedback. Thank you.**


	4. On Their Knees

_Chapter Three: On Their Knees_

_Everything's going as planned, _I thought as I stared at a picture of my sister, _You would be proud. _

And she certainly would be. As of the current moment, I had the Districts on their knees, and they didn't even know it. It was tough at first, as many of the Capitol's citizens refused to do as I asked, but after promising them they wouldn't have to do this for long, they obliged.

Eight months had passed since my dear sister's death, and now, I was ready. I walked out of my apartment, straightening out my tie. Since I _was_ a news reporter, I had to look good for the job.

"Hello Martin." I greeted my camera man as I walked into the studio. My boss, a very large man named Rome, stood in the back. I was lucky he was a supporter of mine, and allowed me to get away with very anti-District messages. Of course, they seemed like normal news reporting; I didn't want to get arrested for being a "terrorist".

"We're starting in 3...2...1...GO!" Martin shouted. I took a seat, cleared my throat, and started with my story.

"Good morning Panem! This is Panem 101, your favorite news station! I'm your host, Julius Mays, and I'm hear to bring you more of the latest news." I greeted the audience. Taking a breath, I continued. "I'm sure you all remember the scandal of the Hob, where a 50 year old man named Coal Erol was found to have lured 10 children into the burnt remains of the famous Hob, and brutally murded them. Well today, that man has been found...," I paused for a dramatic reveal, "Innocent!"

This time, I paused to let the news sink in. In my mind, I was raging and screaming, but I kept at my calm exterior.

"Yes folks, Coal Erol has been found innocent of the murder of those poor, innocent children, despite evidence for the contrary. Now, some believe that he was innocent all along, but recent polls show that many still believe he's guilty. In fact, my partner, Sarah Jones, traveled to District 12 and asked the residents what they thought of Erol's freedom." I concluded, glad I know had a five minute break before the cameras went back on me.

A small projector was carted out, so I could watch the interviews myself. After a few moments of flickering, the screen came on. The interviews had already started, and as I watched, I realized not a single person was saying the man was innocent. One interview shocked me the most.

Sarah was talking to a young girl, her age around 15. She had long blond braids, and pinned to her was an upside-down mockingjay.

"So tell me, what do you think of this trial's outcome?" Sarah asked.

The girl took a deep breath. "Well, I mean, I won't say much, buuut...if President Snow was around, this wouldn't have happened!," she took another breath, and screamed, "THERE! I SAID IT!"

I gasped. A few police officers-really, they were just peacekeepers dressed in blue-came towards the young teen, and she burst into a run. Sarah, needless to say, looked well more then puzzled. What the girl said came out of nowhere, and in all honesty, it sounded like a dare.

"B-back to you, Julius." She stammered as I quickly prepared to go on again. When the cameras turned on, I grinned.

"Well, that sure was interesting. Of course, as we all know, President Paylor has been doing her best to keep the nation up and running after the epidemic that happened just a few months ago. Now, here's Elrod with the weather..." I said into the cameras.

The rest of my job passed by fairly quickly, and as soon as it ended, I rushed out to think about that girl. Who was she? Why did she say that? And that mockingjay pin...was that supposed to symbolize a rebellion-

_Wait a moment...that's it! She's the spark! _I realized suddenly as I walked by others, nearly bumping into a few.

Most people wouldn't have thought much of this girl's case. After all, she only said a few seconds worth of dialog, and it seemed like she was doing it on a dare, but I knew that her words had planted a seed of doubt in everyone. They wouldn't act on it, unless somebody-like myself-continued with the girl's story...I started to plan.

When I got to my apartment, a sudden ringing distracted me. I picked up my phone.

"What is it?" I snapped into the phone.

"Sir...I think it's time. Our troops are getting anxious, and if you wait any longer, I fear your forces won't be able to win." Elixer told me, sounding nervous.

I paused. Was _I_ truly ready to lead Panem into war?

The answer was yes. Yes, I was ready. I discarded the ideas about the girl, and nodded, though Elixer couldn't see.

"You're right. Start arming up the troops." I commanded. The phone turned off, and I set it down. I got up, and walked back into the dreary weather of the Capitol. There was a small florists shop near me, and I made the five minute walk over there.

"Hello s-sir, would you like a flower?" A shy woman asked me, twirling her hair around her finger. I smiled warmly.

"Do you have any cream colored roses?" I asked. After the rebellion, the selling of white roses were banned in the Captiol. Instead, florists started to sell white roses as "cream roses".

"I...yes sir, I do." She stammered, pulling out a bunch of white colored roses. I handed her the money quickly, and in return, she practically shoved the roses into my hands. I nodded in thanks, and rushed back to my apartment before any police officers could see me. To my surprise, when I got there, four men dressed as peacekeepers were waiting in my room.

"Hello President Snow. Elixer sent us here, we hope you aren't angry. We shall leave if you want us too." One of them said. I waved my hand.

"No no, just stay in the hotel down the street. I need a day to prepare. Do you have actor passes? I can't have you wander around without them." I asked. An actor pass was vital for my troops until the war begun; it said they were actors for a reenactment, and without, they would be arrested.

"Yes, we do. We'll leave now, sir." Another one replied, and they quickly walked out. I frowned as I shut the door, and I was about to call up Elixer to yell at him. After all, this was MY apartment, and he couldn't just send people to it.

However, my phone rang again, distracting me.

"Turn your TV on, sir." Elixer commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just turn it on." He said.

"Fine, fine." I sighed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. And promptly, I gasped. _No, it can't be, it just can't! This is impossible! _

President Paylor was dead. Shot, in fact. A reporter was showing her death on tape. How she was giving a speech, and suddenly, she just fell. Lifeless, and for a moment, I had thought she fainted. It wasn't until I saw the blood pooling around her I truly realized she was dead. The crowd screamed, and police officers rushed to grab who had shot her. I recognized the man as one of the fathers of the children killed by Coal Erol.

"THIS IS FOR SUSAN!" He shouted as he was being hauled away.

While my mind was still trying to process the news, I suddenly grinned.

My chance was now. This was the moment I was waiting for. Everything I've been preparing for was going to happen **now**. It had too, or I would never get the chance again.

. . .

"We're on in 3...2...1...cameras are rolling!" One of the many Capitol-Supporting camera men cried out. I straightened my tie, cleared my throat, and started.

To be honest, I was impressed. In just a week, my whole army had been established and ready to go, the Capitol base was created, and weapons were tested and ready. I was currently in the Capitol base, a small building near my dear Capitol. It looked like an abandon townhouse on the outside, but the inside connected to the now-defunct Transfer. Because of the rebels own idiocy, a few of my troops rebuilt it as an underground base, much like District 13 during the first era of the Hunger Games. The base was fairly small, but it was able to house all over 50% of my troops. The rest of my troops were hidden throughout the other districts.

"Hello, citizens of Panem," I started, "Some of you may know me as Julius Mays, the head reporter to Panem 101. You think of me as a simple-minded reporter, but I am much more then that. When I was a mere teenager, the rebels-lead by your dear Mockingjay and President Coin-murdered my whole family, leaving my sister and I as orphans. We were forced onto the streets, with little money or food. Why, if it weren't for the kind, caring chef of the supposedly cruel President Snow, I would have starved to death with my sister. Can you see the faults now?

The Capitol has been demonized for the faults they couldn't control. You aren't punishing the so-called career districts for all their kills, or for supporting us when you fell. The citizens of the Capitol have been abused and strictly regulated, while you districts are lazily letting yourselves fall. You need order; someone to guide you through the roughness of life. And without a leader, you're lost. So please Panem, I know I am related to the man you all hated, but let me, Julius Snow, to guide you into the light. Thank you." I finished. After a pause, I asked, "Was that good?"

"Perfect, sir." A camera man flashed me a thumbs-up as they prepared the tape. I sighed in relief. We had done three takes, each time seeing what I could do differently. Finally, I had come up with the perfect speech to rally the citizens of Panem.

Now it was just a matter of hacking into the TV stations and broadcasting it. I knew I would have to stay in the base until we either won or lost, or else I would be arrested. A few minutes passed, before a small man with large classes came in.

"We've gotten in! At your command, we'll send it through." He announced happily. I nodded.

"Wait for my command. Got it?" I asked, and he nodded. Hours passed, and my eyes stayed put on the TV. The Mockingjay herself was going to make a speech about Paylor's death, and I knew that was when most of Panem would be watching. Perfect for sending my message.

I was ready to fall asleep when I realized that Everdeen's-or perhaps I should say Mellark, as she was married-speech was about to come on.

The TV flickered, and her face came on.

"NOW!" I shouted as she started to speak. For a few seconds, Everdeen took a deep breath and sit up straighter.

"People of Panem-" Was all she managed to say before my own message was broadcasted. I smirked as the message started, knowing people everywhere must be confused. After a minute or two, the message ended and it switched back to the Mockingjay. She clearly was unaware of what had just happened, as she was babbling on and on. I turned off the TV, as the same man from before came running in.

"Mission was a success, sir! Your message was broadcasted on every single TV on!" He stated proudly. He paused, and then asked, "N-now what, sir?"

I smirked again. "Now we wait."

_**A.N/ **_**No shizzazles for this chapter, either. I know it's really rushed and very bad, but I just want to finish up this story so I can work on my other stories. So expect chapters quickly~ **

**Oh, BTW, does anyone else think Alexander Ludwig could have made a good Peeta? Or is that just me?**


	5. The One Month War

_Chapter Four: The One Month War_

Panem was in an all-out panic. Based off all the news reports I had seen, more and more people were rioting against the Mockingjay's rule, wanting to go back to "the glory days". Surprisingly, many of these riots where happening in places like Districts 1 and 4, NOT my dear Capitol. Perhaps that was because the Capitol was under strict supervision after my message was broadcasted.

"We'll get you out soon, I swear..." I muttered to myself as I watched secret cameras placed in the Capitol. It seemed like there were more police officers there then citizens, but that meant that there were fewer officers in the districts.

The war between my forces and the Mockingjay's rebellion was in full force. Well, not quite. Only small battles had been fought, and for the most part, my forces were sabotaging the rebel's plans. Likewise, a few of my own plans had been ruined by the rebels.

"Sir! Sir! There's an urgent message from District 13!" My right hand man, Acanthus, cried out. In his hands were piles of papers.

"What? Have they declared war? I wouldn't be surprised if they did. We know District 12 has..." I asked, impatient.

"Well, no sir. The District 13 mayor-Colline Susan-has...erm...requested to help us, sir. She's offering 1,000 of her private soldiers to help our takeover." He replied.

I nearly choked on air.

"WHAT!?," I shouted, "Show me the paper she sent...if she sent one, of course."

"Yes, she did send a paper, here." Acanthus handed me two pieces of paper, stapled together. The papers looked a bit yellowed, and the edges looked burned. I looked over the paper, my eyes scanning the swirled text.

_Dear Julius Snow, heir to the Presidency of Panem, _

_I am writing you in support of your movement to gain control over Panem. I must admit, I'm quite impressed over how well you're doing. I was a mere child when the rebels supposedly freed us, but I remember how the rebels allowed hundreds of Capitol children to die for their own damned cause._

_Seeing how you seem to be much more reasonable then our current government, I offer my team of 1,000 soldiers. They are loyal to me, and will do as I say. Many of these soldiers were forced into being officers, so they're willing to help you under the terms that they won't have to serve anymore if you win._

_Also, under these terms, District 13 would be apart of the new Panem if you win. While I understand you may have your doubts, please understand that I am fully loyal to your cause, as are my dear soldiers. If you agree to the terms printed on the next page, I will send my soldiers in._

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Mayor Collins Susan_

Printed on the next page was a list of 10 terms she made. The terms were fairly simple and not hard to do, but the last term caught my eye.

_10) If need be, District 13 shall participate in the Hunger Games __AS LONG__ as the Capitol sends in two of their own tributes._

The Hunger Games. Admittedly, I hadn't given it much thought. Yes, I was planning to re-start them, but I hadn't put much details into them. All I knew was that I would let two tributes from the same district win, as a sort of peace offering to the districts.

"Hm..." I mumbled, and then looked over at Acanthus, "Start a meeting with the gamemakers. I need to plan something I should have planned a while back."

"Yes sir." He replied, and went to fetch all of the gamemakers.

All three of them.

I walked to my office, sitting down. After a few minutes, Acanthus came back with my three gamesmakers; Sunny, Ashen, and Monroe.

"Hello sir!" Sunny greeted me cheerfully, her blond curls bouncing with every move she made. Ashen and Monroe saluted me, and the three took their respective seats.

"Good afternoon. Now, do you know why I called you in?" I asked them.

Monroe paused, before answering, "So we can plan for the Hunger Games?"

I nodded. "Exactly. Now, any have any ideas...?"

All three frowned, and Sunny shook her head. "W-well, not quite sir...any ideas we do have were already taken. Like, every single outdoor landscape has been done already! I mean, sure, we could an underwater arena-"

"The 49th games already did that, Sunny." Ashen reminded her. Sunny sighed in defeat. I noticed Monroe staring at the bookcase that was attached to the left wall. It held all of my favorite books, mostly classical pieces from hundreds of years ago.

She stared at the bookshelf intensely, before standing up and grabbing a book off the shelf. The book was titled 'Alice in Wonderland', one of my all time favorites.

"Sir? What if...what if we stop limiting ourselves to outdoor themed arenas?" Monroe asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning back a bit in my chair.

"Well, every year so far, the arenas have been nature based. I mean, forests, deserts...all nature. There's only been five cases where the arena was something bizarre and different, and that was only when the Capitol was getting bored of the games. So, if we want any views, perhaps we should stop limiting ourselves." Monroe replied, looking through the book.

I grinned. "That's the kind of thinking I like! So what does Alice in Wonderland have to do with this?"

Monroe sighed. "I was thinking of basing the arena off this book. We could have mutts based off of characters, the costumes looking like the book's costumes, and have the arena look like Wonderland. It's never been done before, and it could really bring the views to our show."

My grin only got wider. "That's a brilliant idea! I mean, why, I'll make you head game maker this year!"

Monroe smiled, while Ashen and Sunny glared at her jealously. Sunny's glare quickly became replaced with an excited look.

"Oh oh oh! And we can all the weapons themed after it! Like, swords that have flamingo grips and pommels!" She cried out.

"I suppose I could whip up a few card guard mutts, or perhaps I'll make some killer roses..." Ashen muttered.

"These are all perfect ideas! But, how long will it take to make?" I questioned.

Monroe frowned. "Well, I mean, we'd have to gather all the supplies, tear down a previous arena and make this one...and we'd have to rebuild all the arena equipment, so it'd take at least six months, sir. I hope that isn't too long..."

"No no, that's fine. We should win soon, anyways, so by the time you finish up I will be in power." I replied, though I realized how arrogant I sounded just moments later.

"Shall we start planning sir?" Monroe asked. I nodded, and the three left the office. Moments later, Elixer came running in.

"SIR! SIR!" He cried out, dropping a bundle of newspapers onto my desk.

I frowned. "What is it now?"

"D-District 9 has surrendered! We took over their forces, and the mayor has offered to give hundreds of his soldiers as long as we don't kill him!" He stuttered.

"This is excellent news! I didn't expect it to take a mere week!" My grin returned, and if I had been any younger, I would have squealed.

"But sir...now the Mockingjay's army is going to be even more brutal, and I'm not sure we can...I mean, no disrespect to you sir, but can we really defeat the whole of Panem with just a few thousand soldiers?" He questioned.

I laughed. "It's not about whether we out number then, my dear Elixer, it's just about who can stay together the longest. And currently, we're winning that race."

. . .

Three weeks. 21 days. 504 hours.

But in just that time, Panem became a battle ground. Currently, my forces had gained controlled of four districts; District 13(which had voluntarily surrendered), District 9, District 2, and District 1. The other districts were tougher to beat, but I knew they would fall eventually.

While it was a risk, I had accepted District 13's request with soldiers. Much to my surprise, the mayor wasn't lying about their loyalty. The soldiers were some of the best I ever had, always willing to help. When I inquired about the District 13 citizens, the soldiers had merely said that the citizens 'had no control' over what they did. Considering District 13 had a population of 13,000, these soldiers made up a huge portion of the district's population.

"Sir, our forces are nearing District 12. District 11 has been taken over." Elixer said through the video cam. I nodded, grinning.

Five districts down, nine more to go.

"If we can get District 12, I'm sure the other districts will surrender." I replied. He nodded, and then turned around to shout orders to his lieutenant generals. I shut off the cam, smiling. I was winning the work quickly and easily. While the Mockingjay tried, her pathetic forces couldn't hold together.

That's not saying she wasn't a formidable opponent. Being a damn good archer did have its perks, and my troops complained about things exploding right in front of them. I heard Miss Everdeen was actually going onto the battlefield, which was a bit surprising because she had three children.

I paused for a moment. Miss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's kids. I think her elder daughter was 15 years old, her son was 11, and her youngest daughter was merely 8. I couldn't remember their names, however, though I believed that her younger daughter had the name 'Rue'(whether it was her first or middle name, I couldn't remember).

"Acanthus, what are the names of Miss Everdeen's children?" I asked.

"Eh? Oh, um, her older daughter is Primrose, her son is Rie, and her younger daughter is named Ivy Rue. Why, sir?" He asked in response.

"How close are we to taking over District 12?" I looked over at the District 12 battle plans Elixer had handed me. He warned we may have large casualties, but we could still do it.

"Err...well, we've taken over the merchant area, which isn't that large, but our soldiers are encountering many citizens that are fighting back." He replied.

"Where are the Everdeens? Or, Mellarks, I presume." I corrected myself.

"I believe Madame Everdeen is leading the citizens in the fight, but her children and husband have escaped." He responded. I nodded, though my attention was quickly diverted when the video cam started to ring.

"SIR! We've found Peeta Mellark and Miss Everdeen's three kids!" Elixer cried out.

"What!? How?" I questioned him, mouth agape.

"Our troops near District 13 stopped a cargo train, and much to their own surprise, the Mellarks were hiding in it. The train driver was trying to get them to District 11." Elixer told me.

I grinned widely, feeling a bit giddy. The possibilities now that her kids and husband were captured were endless. I could just kill them in front of her, or I could spare them but kill Miss Everdeen. I could use them as bait. I could make them avoxes. So many choices...

"Sir? Are you okay?" Elixer asked me. I realized I had gotten lost in thought, so I nodded my head.

"Use them as bait, if you must. We MUST get control of District 12 at all costs." I replied simply. He nodded, and the cam turned off again.

A few hours passed by quickly, my mind mostly focused on the capture of Everdeen's family. I wondered how she would react. Would Miss Everdeen surrender, or would she allow her family to die for the good of the district?

I was in the middle of dinner when Elixer came running in. I sighed, putting down my fork and swallowing the bread I was eating.

"What is it _now?_" I snapped at him.

He took a deep breath, and announced, "District 12 has surrendered."

_**A.N/ **_**Looks like District 12 has finally given up! Only a few more chapters to go before this baby ends! Anyways, the reason why there isn't much battlefield description is because...well...I got lazy and I didn't want to write it-I MEAN since this story is told through Julius' POV, and Julius never goes onto the battle field, it wouldn't fit to have any battle scenes. Yeah, that's it.**

**Also, this is a bit of a minor detail, but here's what I think each District's population is(as of the current moment in this story):**

_**Capitol-100,500 to 200,000**_

_**D1-Around 20,000 to 25,000**_

_**D2-15,500 to 20,500**_

_**D3-About 60,000**_

_**D4-25,000 to 28,000**_

_**D5-5,000(as of the current moment in the story, its population will grow again; I just had the idea that many people moved out to peruse different careers)**_

_**D6-35,000 to 38,000**_

_**D7-45,000 to 50,000**_

_**D8-80,000 to 82,000(I read on the HG Wiki that it's the most populated district, not counting the Capitol)**_

_**D9-20,000 to 22,000**_

_**D10-35,000 to 40,000**_

_**D11-50,000 to 55,000**_

_**D12-5,000(as of the current moment; don't worry, it will grow back up)**_

_**D13-13,000 **_**So yeah, that's it. Critic not wanted, since I'm rushing to finish this story~ **


	6. Negotiations

_Chapter Five: Negotiations_

When District 12 surrendered, that was it. The other districts just gave up after that, with barely a fight. We had gained control of all Panem, and it only took a month.

To be fair, District 7 lasted a full month before our forces took over. The only reason they lost was because by that point, their soldiers were weak, and I still had fresh soldiers. Once we captured their star victor, Johanna Mason, they fell.

"President Snow, sir, the prisoners are waiting in the meeting room. Shall you meet with them?" One of my many guards asked. I nodded, and he guided to the meeting room. Since the President's Mansion was still being fixed up, I was staying in the base for the time being.

When I walked into the room, I looked around, surveying those inside. Miss Everdeen, her husband, and her kids were all in there, along with a few other victors. Annie Cresta, along with her son(who I must add, looked exactly like Finnick), Johanna Mason, Enobaria Thropp, and Beetee Wries. There was a strange absence of victor Haymitch Abernathy, who I thought was still alive.

"Where's Mr. Abernathy?" I asked a guard. He was about to respond, but Miss Everdeen spoke up.

"Killed him," she spat, "Your DAMNED soldiers murdered him!"

"Hm," I replied plainly, "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

There was an overall silence. Miss Cresta's son tried to comfort his mother as I walked around the prisoners.

"As you all know, my forces have crushed your pathetic rebellion, and taken back control of Panem." I started. Miss Everdeen glared at me as I continued. "And seeing how you worked long and hard to stop the Hunger Games, let us bring them back, hm?"

Johanna started to struggle, trying to attack me, but my guards held a firm grip on her.

"You bastard!," she yelled at me, "You wouldn't dare! Bring them back and I will personally-AUGH!"

She fell to the ground, having been tasered. I shrugged, and continued on with my speech.

"And seeing how you managed to survive the Hunger Games-a few of you surviving them twice-I figured, perhaps you should go in for one final battle, eh?" I grinned, "But don't worry. I'll be merciful and allow two victors from the same district to win."

There was a gasp, and I waved my hand.

"That is all." I said, and the guards went to take the prisoners away. But Miss Everdeen's son started to scream.

"WAIT!," he yelled, "I'LL GO IN!"

I paused. "What?"

"Please, spare my parents and the other victors! I'll go into the games!" The young boy begged. Miss Everdeen and Mellark looked stunned.

"Rie, no, you don't have to do this. I can hold out, your mother and I've been through these games before." Mellark pleaded with Rie, but he didn't listen.

I smirked. "Come with me. Guards, fetch me a type writer and a witness."

Two guards grabbed Rie by his arms, and forced him to follow me as I led him to my personal office. After a few minutes, Elixer walked in, along with a young looking secretary.

Rie sat down in a small chair, and I took a seat myself.

"So, what are you terms?" I asked the young boy. He certainly inherited his mother's bravery, that I could tell. His gray eyes narrowed at me, trying to look intimidating.

"Well, for one, spare all the victors from entering the games. I will go into the games instead. Secondly, please don't throw my parents into prison. Just...leave them alone, I guess." Rie shrugged at the end, trembling slightly.

The secretary scrambled to type up what Rie had said. I nodded.

"Well, I have a few of my own terms. First of all, I WILL spear your parents, but your sisters will still be entered into the reaping bowl." I told the boy. He frowned, but nodded. "And, I will put your parents under close watch. They will not be allowed to own any weapons, though this impacts you less."

"But mom loves hunting!" Rie cried out.

"Too bad. Do you want to save your parents or not?" I snapped.

The boy stayed silent. I continued with a list of terms he would have to follow, including not training for the games and not knowing the exact year he would be reaped.

"If I may add, s-sir...I would, um, recommend reaping me when I get a bit older. People are gonna think it's suspicious if I get reaped right away." Rie added sheepishly.

"Hm...well, you're certainly the smart one, eh? Alright, expect to be reaped after you turn 14." I replied. He nodded.

The secretary stood up from her seat. "Sir, is that all? I'm nearly done typing this up."

Rie and I glanced at each other, and I nodded. She finished typing, and handed me a sheet of paper. Printed on it was the list of terms. I signed the sheet of paper, then handed Rie a pen and the contract.

"Sign here." I said, pointed to a line where his name would go. He took a deep breath, and for a moment, I thought he was going to back out.

But, seeing how he had his mother's courage, Rie signed the sheet. The second my secretary took it away, he burst into tears.

. . .

After a week or so, my mansion was complete. It was amazing how quickly the workers had completed it; it went from being a drab, boring place to a grand palace. One of the more significant changes was removing the gamemaker's memorial(dedicated to the gamemakers killed by my grandfather; needless to say, this memorial caused quite a bit of controversy)and replacing it with a beautiful rose garden.

"...And your bedroom, President Snow, is here." A maid finished. Since a few of the rooms had been changed, a servant had to show me where all the new rooms were. "If you get lost, just ask a servant. They'll be happy to service you, President."

"Thank you, madame." I smiled at her, and she blushed a bit. I sent the maid away, and walked into the bedroom. Much to my surprise, Monroe was inside, sitting down on a wooden chair. In her hand was the quarter quell box, and on the desk were a few note cards, yellowed envelopes, and a feather quill.

"Sir..." She trailed off, looking at the ground. I knew what she was going to say. By the time the Hunger Games arena would be ready, it would be the 25th anniversary of the 75th Hunger Games. So I had to make a few important decisions.

I grabbed a chair and took a seat in front of her. For a moment, there was a comforting silence.

"Well, we'll have to re-write the quells, I presume. And...I guess we'll start with the 75th Games, as they were a failure the first time." I muttered. She nodded.

"Might I suggest, for the first quell, only sending in prison felons? After all, that's why Paylor was killed, so you might gain a few supporters if you do this." Monroe suggested. I nodded, and thought for a moment.

"Yes, yes, that shall do." I replied. She and I switched seats, and in fine handwriting, I wrote, "_For years, Panem has been under the false idea that the Capitol only punishes those they don't like. So, for the 75__th__ Hunger Games, I seek to change that. So, for this year's quell, convicted felons from the ages 12 through 25 shall be sent into the arena."_

And, for the next few hours, I wrote down quell card after quell card. It took a long time, but finally, I finished with the 500th Quarter Quell card. After all, I didn't really want the games to last forever, just long enough to prove their own point.

Even if it took hundreds of years to prove that point.

. . .

"Okay sir, cameras are ready, you may go on stage." A camera man told me. I nodded, straightening the bow tie I was wearing and smoothing down my hair.

I was going to make the first speech of my presidency. And, needless to say, I had the security maxed out. Guards were all around me, and a forcefield covered the front of the stage. Crowds of cheering Capitol citizens roared as I walked onto the stage, guards by my every side. I waved to the crowd, and cleared my throat. The crowd went silent.

"Greetings Panem," I greeted the crowd, "I am your new president, President Julius Snow. Some of you may know me as a friend, others may call me a fiend."

For the rest of the speech, I simply introduced myself, Elixer, Acunthus, and other important officials. But I knew what everyone really wanted to hear.

"And, introducing the head gamemaker, Monroe Marie." I cried out as Monroe climbed onto the stage, waving towards the crowd.

"SIR! SIR! Does that mean the Hunger Games are on?" A reporter yelled through all the cheers.

I nodded. "Yes, the Hunger Games will be continued. However, there will be a few rule changes. I would recommend staying quiet if you want to hear them."

The crowd became quiet again, curious as to what the new rules shall be.

"For one, the arenas will no longer just be nature themed. An arena can be based off of anything now; it could be based off a book, a dream, anything the gamemakers can think of. Secondly, I'm outlawing the murder of gamemakers if a game is not successful. Instead, the gamemaker shall be removed from their position. Thirdly, tributes shall be given five days to train, with the fifth day for scoring." I started.

The crowd stared at me, wondering what I would say next.

"Next-and this is a major rule change people, listen up-two children from the same district shall be able to win the games," I continued, "Now, this final rule change is the most important. Seeing how District 13's mayor helped us, I feel that we should honor her wishes. So, the last rule change is that District 13 and you, my dear Capitol, shall participate in the Hunger Games."

Gasps rang throughout the crowd, and I could tell people were getting upset. Before the crowd could get out of control, I spoke up.

"Why so upset?," I questioned, "This is a dream come true! For years, you have watched the Hunger Games, never quite able to taste the true glory of being in the games. But now, you can actually fight, and show the districts your true strength!"

This seemed to have won over the crowd, as they started cheering again, much to my relief. I had been worried for a moment they wouldn't react so well.

I continued with my speech, promising how I was going to reform Panem. After the speech, I waved goodbye to the crowd and walked off stage.

"How was that?" I whispered to Acanthus.

"Perfect, President Snow." He whispered back as we were guided off the pedestal.

. . .

"What do you mean District 12 has to go back to mining!? We have too many medicine factories up! We can't just 'go back'!" The newly-chosen Mayor of District 12 cried out.

"Mayor Rodger, I'm telling you, this is for the district's own good. I'm trying to get the Capitol to appeal to the others more! And besides, you can keep a few factories, we'll just be the main producer." I argued back.

After choosing a few officials to be the new mayors of the districts(except for District 13, as I trusted their mayor greatly), I had called a meeting to straighten out a few details.

It wasn't going well. Most of the mayors agreed with me, but the mayor of District 12 kept on bickering with me about the industry they were in control of. I was aware that District 12 had become a major producer of medicines after the second rebellion, but I didn't think they were going to be so argumentative when it came to switching them back to their old industry.

The mayor of District 11 frowned while reading the list I had come up with for him. "Mr. President, I think it's too giving to let the workers keep one plant for every 20 they pick. How about for every fifty plants they pick they can keep one?"

"Fine, fine. But no more, or else the workers won't be so encouraged." I told him. He nodded. My attention went back to Mayor Rodger. "Look, how about this; you make certain medicines with the ingredients found in your district, but we're the main producer of it. And I'll credit your district for making those medicines."

Mayor Rodger smiled, seemingly happy with that compromise, and nodded.

The mayors of the so-called career districts spoke up next.

"President Snow, sir, I-" Mayor Diamond started, but I cut her off.

"No training. Period. The games are supposed to be punishment, not a damned game." I frowned. I then leaned in, and in her ear, I whispered, "Meet me after the meeting."

The meeting dragged on, and like I asked, Mayor Diamond stayed after everyone else had left. I had also instructed Mayor Marble and Mayor Oceanus to stay.

"I just wanted to say...if it was a requirement in school to train, and you labeled it as 'gym'...I would have no problems." I smirked. The mayors cheered, and then quickly walked out of the room.

. . .

I laid on my bed, enjoying the silence. Two months in office, and already I was being hailed as the 'best president' of Panem(in the Capitol, anyways). And it wasn't like I was ignoring the districts, I was simply focusing on regulating the Capitol so that they'd still be the best district around.

My peaceful relaxation was interupted when a frantic knock sounded through the room. Sunny burst into the room. I sighed; I had forgotten to lock the door.

"SIR! SIR! You must come down now! This is vital!" She screamed. Worried, I stood up and followed her to Monroe's office. I saw Monroe and Ashen standing around a screen. Monroe looked amazed, and Ashen looked shocked.

"What is it-" I started to ask, but when I saw just what they were looking at, I gasped.

_**A.N/ **_And that's a wrap for this story! That's right, I'm going to end on a cliff hanger. Now, you may be wondering; "Isabella, you're an idiot", BUT, this cliffhanger will be explained...in a bit. AKA, the cliffhanger shall be explained in like, a year or two. No critic wanted for this story, as I was in a rush to finish it. Thankies~


End file.
